Details of robotic systems for the reconditioning of barrels have been previously disclosed by the present applicant in for example International Applications PCT/AU2008/001684 and PCT/AU2011/000418. Whilst presenting an improvement over the prior art, further improvements to these systems are possible.
The prior art systems incorporate a laser scanner for mapping the internal profile of a barrel and a router for removing a surface layer of the barrel; with the trajectory of the router being calculated from the measured profile of the barrel. Precise measurement and routing is required in order to optimally recondition a barrel, with the alignment of the laser and the router being critical.
In a first prior art system the laser scanner and the router are both fixedly attached to the end of a robotic arm. Whilst this system ensures that the laser and the router are well aligned, having the laser co-located with the router whilst routing introduces problems. The first problem being vibrations from the router damaging mechanical and electronic components of the laser scanner, in particular electromechanical components such as crystal oscillators. The second problem being debris from the router obscuring the optical paths of the laser scanner.
In a second prior art system the laser scanner and the router are attached to separate robotic arms. This arrangement ensures that vibrations and debris from the router do not affect the laser scanner, however it introduces the problem of accurately aligning the laser scanner and the router. The accuracy of the system is further compromised in that it is first required to locate the barrel with respect to the laser scanner and then with respect to the router. Such a system also carries the cost and complexity of having two robotic arms.
The object of this invention is to provide a system for the reconditioning of barrels that alleviates the above problems, or at least provides the public with a useful alternative.